Stand Alone In The Rain
by Kobayashi Sakoori-kun
Summary: the story of how i SERIOUSLY think Ayana and Kuniharu Tezuka got together. Rated to harem-ness and some sort of pervert-ness


Standing Out In The Rain

Another One Shot by Sakoori Sakura Koori Kobayashi

A/N: this is my first flashback one shot. it's the story of how i think that Ayana and Kuniharu met. i wonder if i made it fluffy at the end... NOOOOOSSSSS! D: i hope it doesn't go way too fluffy! Ahh! i just realized i'm rambling... i should shut up and you should read...

Warning: Kuniharu's a perv or a Sengoku in this one shot. let's just say i need to get back into school sooner...

**Bold: the Present**

_Italics: well i dunno, but i guess some sort of thought?_

Regular text: story (flashback)

* * *

><p><em>He never knew he would marry the teachers' pet. Not until now.<em>

_She never knew she would marry that troublemaker. Not until now._

_He denied everything. He hated her. So why did he end up marrying her?_

_She regretted everything. She despised him. So why was he the person she loved?_

* * *

><p><strong>"What's that you got there, 'haru?" Ayana asked her husband.<strong>

**"Remember this picture, Ayana?" Kuniharu responded while showing his wife the picture.**

**"How could I forget? I still don't know how the hell we ended up marrying each other after this."**

**"I still remember it like it was yesterday. My, years can pass by fast."**

* * *

><p>It was another boring and cloudy day in Tokyo. Kuniharu Tezuka was ditching his university class that afternoon. He was on the roof, aimlessly staring into the streets and sky around him when his eyes caught the attention of a certain shorter, yet prettier female. His eyes were focused on none other than Ayana Mochizuka, the teachers' pet and the top student in all of his classes. Ayana was always focused in class and never skipped one in her life. Kuniharu daydreamed and ditched class almost five times a week. He was just glad that his father, Kunikazu Tezuka, hadn't found out yet, or his ass would be in some serious shit. Now why was he focused on her? It was 2:30 PM and class didn't end for more than an hour. Like the curious cat he was, he decided to watch and see what she was up to.<p>

"What the hell... Why is she going into the clinic?" he muttered to himself. He kept watching her as she went inside the grey building.

Ayana came out of the clinic about 20 minutes later. This time, her skinny and frail arm had been bandaged up. This only made Kuniharu question more.

"TEZUKA!" came the scream of the director of the university. "Ditching class again?"

"Crap!" was all he said.

"Nevermind that. Have you seem Ayana Mochizuka anywhere?"

"Who's that?"

The director facepalmed himself. "Nevermind." And he left the roof to go look somewhere else.

"Shit... That was close. He didn't even make me go to his office."

"OOOH shit 'haru!" came the voice of Kuniharu's best friend. "You were so close to getting in some major shit, my friend!"

"Oh, shut up, dude. You almost got in shit too!"

"Why the hell are you staring at 'Mrs. Stick-Up-Her-Ass' anyways? She's not hot, you know."

"Whatever man! Your eyes are on that 'cute' sophomore two years younger than us!"

"Because she's a hot piece of ass man! You have no sense of taste in women."

"Whatever!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Kuniharu approached Ayana and asked, no wait, <em>demanded<em> to know why her arm was bandaged up.

"Mochizuka, isn't it?" Kuniharu asked.

"Tezuka-san, isn't it?" was her reply.

"I saw you ditch class yesterday, Mrs. Never-Skips-A-Class. And what's with the bandage?"

"Easy for you to say Mr. I-Always-Ditch. And since when did you care what happened to anyone?"

"A long time ago, sister."

"Well I thank you for your concern, but I see no need for you to concern yourself over someone like me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk with sensei."

Kuniharu grabs Ayana's bandaged arm. "I feel a stab wound. Were you assaulted by those thugs at the end of campus by any chance?"

"Itai! Let go!"

"So you were..."

"And what's it to you, buddy?"

"Nothing. Geez, your quite the fighter..."

"And your quite the ass too."

And with those last heart-piercing words, Ayana left the room while Kuniharu was frozen in a shocked state.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Get dissed man!"

"'haru's getting dumped instead of him dumping her! Combo breaker!"

"Oh shut up you two."

Meanwhile, Ayana was freaking out in her mind. She just had her first encounter with the university's badass. She hated him from the start, so why did that encounter seem so heartwarming and sweet?

"I need to lay off the romance novels for a while..." she muttered to herself.

"Mochizuka-san, perfect timing," came the call from her sensei.

"Oh! Sensei! What can I do for you?"

"I need you to tutor someone in your class. Well, it's more like being his study partner rather than his tutor. I fear he's not on task for the homework assignments I give out."

"Who is it? I'll be glad to help out."

"I'm sure you've heard of Kuniharu Tezuka?"

"Tezuka-san? I've heard of him, but I have never really interacted with him."

"It'll work out fine. It always does when I put you in charge of something. I'm counting on you."

"I'll try my best, but it might not be enough."

"I knew I could count on you. Arigatou, Mochizuka-san."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ayana was waiting in the campus' library, waiting for Kuniharu to get there so they could study together. She was drinking a frappé mocha while regretting her decision.<p>

"Where could that bastard be? I told him 4 PM..." Ayana muttered to herself.

"Gomenasai, Mochizuka!" came the call from a certain someone.

"You baka! You're late!"

"Well sorry that my dumb friends kept me hanging."

"Let's just get to work..."

"Why bother? I already know all of it."

"Then why the hell am I here?"

"Because you need to be. Sensei would look down on you if you decide to ditch this study session."

"Why are you an ass half the time?"

"It's the magical thing called 'reputation'. I have a great one, and I need to keep it up."

"I'm sure you do."

"Hey, this is kinda sudden, but do you wanna go to the falltime festival over in Shibuya sometime?"

"Go? With you? No thanks. I'd rather be dead than go with you."

"Ouch... You don't hold back. I like that about you."

"Oh shut up you harem."

* * *

><p><strong>Just as Ayana and Kuniharu were talking about this, their 14 year old son, Kunimitsu walked down the stairs. From the look on his face, he wanted someone to shut up.<strong>

**"Kaa-san, Tou-san, could you keep it down? I'm trying to study for a geography test and it's hard to concentrate when you guys are talking this loud."**

**"This made me wonder how our son didn't end up like you, 'haru."**

**"Maybe he got your genetics?"**

**"I doubt it. He looks too much like you."**

**"What are you two talking about anyways?"**

**"How this person ended up being your father."**

**Kunimitsu sighed. "Again? I'm out of here." He started to walk up the stairs.**

**"Anyways, where were we?"**

* * *

><p>"Why would I got out with you? Give me ONE good reason why," Ayana demanded.<p>

"Because, I find you to be my type of woman," Kuniharu said while winking at Ayana.

"Too bad you're not my type. Go find someone else."

"Whatever. I'm ditching. See you later, Mochizuka."

"Kuso... Freaking pervert. I'm going to slap him the next time he tries to hit on me."

Later that night, Ayana went to the falltime festival in Shibuya alone. She just wanted to enjoy the season alone and not be interuppted by a certain classmate and pervert. But it was too late. Kuniharu was already there.

"Just go to the dock. Just ignore him. He's not there," was all she was muttering.

* * *

><p><strong>"What are you guys talking about now? It seems amusing to you because I can hear your laughter outside," Kunikazu Tezuka asked the two.<strong>

**"Ah. Gomen Otou-san. We were just talking about that time we met," Kuniharu told his father.**

**"Oh yes. You were so rebellious. It was a sweet story last time I remembered it..."**

* * *

><p>"Mochizuka! Wait up!" Kuniharu called out while running after Ayana.<p>

"What is it?" Ayana groaned.

"Wanna hang out?"

"I said 'no' the first time! How many times do I need to say it?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Without thinking properly, Ayana pushed Kuniharu into the lake. She then ran away in rage.

"OOHHHHH! GET DISSED MAN!"

It then started to rain. Everyone started to run home.

"Laters 'haru!"

"Kuso..."

Kuniharu got out of the water. He was wet. It didn't matter that it was raining.

"Screw it."

He then started to walk home when he realized that he lost his keys in the water.

"Shit! Lost my damn keys in the water!"

He wasn't going to bother to go find them, but his father was out of town for business that he wouldn't disclose. Now where was he going to go? No keys and all his friends ditched him.* He just started to walk around in the rain because there was nowhere else to go. He stumbled around and caught a cold which eventually turned into a fever. Ayana, coincidentally, was walking by carrying an unbrella.

"Tezuka-san?"

Kuniharu sneezed. "I'm sorry Mochizuka..." was he could say before he blacked out.

The next day, Kuniharu woke up in an unfamiliar place, and he was wearing unfamiliar clothes.

"Where the hell am I..."

"You're finally awake. You're in my house. You passed out after apoligizing to me."

"I'm really sorry Mochizuka..."

"Don't be. It's my fault. This is the least I could do for you."

Kuniharu pulled Ayana closer. "Never leave me again, Ayana."

"You too, Kuniharu."

With those words, they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>"It was a sweet story if I had to say for myself." Kunikazu told the two.<strong>

**"I'm glad we got together that day, 'haru."**

**"Same here, Ayana."**

* * *

><p>AN: *I REALLY wanna slap a "Forever Alone" sticker on him right now XD

OMGEES i finally did it! i figured we needed more Ayana/Kuniharu stories, so here you go peoplez! special thanks to iSayumiX3 for helping me with my writers' block and Knights of Cydonian Starlight for beta-ing again :D more chapters coming up for you people on my multi-chapter fics :D


End file.
